SAKON&UKON: The Owner's Guide & Maintenance Manual
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Do you want two units in one? Do you desire to have twins as your friends? If that is the case, the SAKONUKON units are perfect for you!UPDATED


**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of a SAKON/UKON units! To master your two headed Oto nin, make sure you follow these instructions on the manual guide.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Sakon (the front head), Ukon (the back head)

Age: 14

Place of Manufacture: Hidden Sound Village

Height: classified

Weight: classified

**Your SAKON/UKON units comes with the following accessories:**

One Sound Four uniform

One set of Rashomon

One Cursed Seal

Be extremely careful when handling this dangerous unit.

**Removal:**

At first your SAKON/UKON unit wouldn't get out of the crate. If that is the case, have a KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit threaten the twin units.

**Programming:**

Your SAKON/UKON unit comes in handy in many ways:

Ninja: This unit is capable of kicking anyone's asses in a jiffy, whether the thugs are in front or back. Just hire this unit to anyone, and watch as the cash rolls in.

Double Identity Confusion: The SAKON/UKON units are a combination of Siamese twins and identical twins. So if you need to confuse someone with wither those unit, or units rather, this unit is perfect for you!

Bodyguard: Since the SAKON/UKON units are capable of leading a guarding mission, this unit is perfect for any endangered targets, should you have a Gundam that is highly prized for example. ZAFT Soldiers, these units are perfect for you!

Halloween Greeter: These units are perfect if they're in their Curse Seal Level Two mode, although you have to be careful. For trick or treaters, these units are perfect for you.

**Your SAKON/UKON units come in following modes:**

Leader

Sadistic

Curse Seal Level One

Curse Seal Level Two

Like any SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack units, be careful when you handle the SAKON/UKON units while in Curse Seal Levels One and Two mode.

Leader mode is normally the default mode, since the SAKON/UKON units tend to lead the SOUND FOUR Deluxe pack, should the KIMIMARO unit be excluded.

**Relations to Primary Units:**

SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack: The SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack comes in with the package of the TAYUYA, KIDOUMARU, and JIROUBOU units. A bonus unit of the KIMIMARO unit is also in handy for any purposes.

Orochimaru: The OROCHIMARU unit is the KIDOUMARU unit's superior. The said unit would respect the superior unit's wishes, ranging from Hokage-killing business, to Uchiha hunting trips. Ask StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule for details should you want to install an Uzumaki-Namikaze hunting trips, or a Halloween contest.

**Secondary Unit Relations:**

KIBA INUZUKA: This unit is perfect for the SAKON/UKON units to use as a punching bag.

SABAKU NO KANKURO: This puppeteer unit is dangerous if you have a SAKON/UKON units, since the SABAKU NO KANKURO has a tendency to trap its opponents in a skewering puppet.

KABUTO YAKUSHI: The medic unit would serve as the SAKON/UKON units' medical guy. If your SAKON/UKON units ever get injured, call the KABUTO YAKUSHI unit to fix them up.

**Optional Unit Relations:**

DOSU KINUTA: This unit is a perfect companion for the SAKON/UKON units, since they can be weary of anything that swears, or even plays with bells.

ZAKU ABUMI: The said unit is also a perfect companion for the SAKON/UKON units.

NARUTO UZUMAKI: This unit would serve as a perfect friend for the SAKON/UKON units, as long as the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit is reprogrammed into Sound Ninja Mode.

Cleaning:

Your SAKON/UKON units must be cleaned twice daily. No dry cleaning. Especially NO FORCE WASHING if you value your life.

Energy:

Your SAKON/UKON units must be fed six square meals. That means three for the SAKON unit, and three for the UKON unit. Exercise is highly recommended.

FAQ's:

Q: Is it normal to have a lipstick on my SAKON/UKON unit?

A: That would be the unit's nature.

Q: Help! The UKON unit has somehow gotten on my body, and its head appears beside my head!

A: That would be the UKON unit's ability.

Q: My SAKON/UKON units have been mentally tortured, and are having nightmares. How can I help it recover?

A: Call StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule for the cure. The said units may have been tortured by the ITACHI UCHIHA unit's Mangekyou Sharingan.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: The SAKON/UKON unit has its eyes distorted.

Answer: That unit has been installed with the SEED Mode data from the Gundam Seed Destiny Dept.

Problem: How can I get the SAKON/UKON units to be romantically involved with any kunoichi, mostly the KARIN unit?

Answer: Wait until a few years, then the SAKON/UKON units would be romantically interested in any kunoichi. However, the KARIN unit hasn't been developed yet.

With proper care, your SAKON/UKON units would live a healthy life. Providing that the said units aren't used as a punching bag by the SABAKU NO KANKURO unit.

And where is Theresa Green? Wicked Enough has told me about Theresa Green being the original owner of the Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual, but I checked her profile, and it said that the author has retired from fan fiction.


End file.
